This invention relates to apparatus providing a new and improved construction and method of fabrication of cleaning and applicator devices comprising a head and handle which are basically formed of wood or a like material having similar properties.
It is highly advantageous in application to broom assemblies, in particular push brooms and will therefore be herein illustrated and described in this context, by way of example but not by way of limitation. Such embodiments of the invention feature simplistic adapter means which, by means of their format and mode of interrelation with the respective parts of these devices, (1) render such devices more economical to fabricate and more durable and satisfactory in use; (2) insure ease in their fabrication, assembly, disassembly and use; (3) overcome adverse aspects which have been frequently found to be inherent in use of wood for broom heads; (4) insure a more secure interconnection of their parts and (5) provide them with a considerably longer effective operating life.
By reason of the foregoing not only does this invention relate to highly beneficial developments and improvements in devices such as broom assemblies and push brooms basically made of wood but it also solves and virtually eliminates the heretofore continuing difficulties which manufacturers have encountered in their efforts to achieve a stable inexpensive means for and an effective method of interconnecting a broomstick, handle or the like to a wooden operating head of the device of which it forms a part. This should become quite clear from the following detailed disclosure of an illustrative embodiment which demonstrates the features of the present invention.